In the technology of automatic machines for dispensing packaged products there are known numerous devices which, following the insertion of a coin or the like, enable the product to be brought to a storage area located adjacent to an underlying area for collection by the user.
In particular, there are known embodiments with, for example, a gravity feed, which are highly compact but require the shape of the objects to be regular and of constant dimensions. There are also embodiments with a screw feed, although these devices have large overall dimensions and do not permit adaptation to different dimensions of the objects contained, thus making the optimization of the load difficult.